


熊熊危機

by masayosi661



Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: 因為這張圖而來的謎之短文，總之就是總統變成熊的謎之童話風故事。麥克的部分採用OHF後他與利亞離婚的設定，因此本篇設定基本上跟OHF不衝突，但算是LHF的半AU。





	1. Chapter 1

康納‧艾許是個冷靜穩重的少年，事實上，在白宮特勤組組長麥克‧班寧的眼中，這孩子簡直成熟懂事得太過頭了。因此，這天早上，當麥克一如往常站定在起居廳門前正要敲門時，毫無預警被從另一側先打開的木門與那幾乎是驚慌失措撞進他懷裡的少年讓他難得也感染上了那份慌亂。

「康納！？」 

「麥克！天哪太好了你來的正好快點跟我過來！」

不由分說，康納抓緊他的手轉頭又往室內衝去，緊跟少年慌張的腳步，麥克與守在門邊的特勤們迅速走到了總統臥室。

是了，總統。能讓少年這樣態度反常的當然只有他唯一的親人出事而已，麥克感到胃部一陣緊縮，立刻抬手準備用通訊器呼叫值班醫師前來。就在他正要開口傳訊時，映入眼前的畫面讓他瞬間像個傻子一樣半張著嘴愣在當場，甚至忘了原本要說什麼。

轉頭看看跟在他身後一起進來的特勤們也是滿臉類似表情，再看看一臉求助地望著他的康納，麥克深吸口氣，再度往剛才那有些超現實的場景看去。

總統臥房內那極為寬大舒適的豪華床鋪上坐著一隻白熊。嚴格說起來那不是真正的熊，而是一隻跟成人等身高的巨大米白色泰迪熊，如果換成是在百貨公司之類的地方看見，也許會讓人覺得挺可愛的，但總統臥房──麥克很肯定這裡從未有過任何一隻小玩具熊，更別提突然冒出這麼一隻龐然大物了。

麥克的大腦思路從呼叫醫生迅速切換到呼叫防爆小組，但一秒後又立刻被他自己給否定了。冷靜點，麥克‧班寧！要是這尺寸的爆裂物都能從他眼皮下混進來那白宮早已經又淪陷了，哪還輪得到康納帶他走進這裡？

「……康納，總統在哪？」

「我就在這，麥克。」

老天！熊說話了！聽著身後的年輕特勤們發出震驚感嘆，麥克乍看之下面無表情，仍維持著特勤組長的體面，但內心已然陷入前所未有的錯愕，因為從玩具熊口中發出的那溫暖的男中音他再熟悉不過，正屬於這臥房的主人。

「總統、先生？」

聽見他遲疑的呼喚，白熊露出有些委屈的表情（麥克完全不想明白自己為什麼能看得出一隻熊的表情是否委屈）從床上起身，走到了麥克跟康納身邊，而後用毛絨絨的熊掌輕拍少年的頭頂。伸手抓住那毛絨絨的熊掌，康納靠上前去抱住了白熊。金髮少年幾乎整個人埋在巨大玩具熊懷裡，單看畫面大概是很溫馨的，但麥克只感覺到自己大腦彷彿正發出當機空轉的悲鳴。

──靠，他今年要記得去下注小熊隊拿冠軍，總統都變成熊了，魔咒算什麼。


	2. Chapter 2

聞訊趕來的白宮醫師面對臥房內奇妙的景象時呆愣了好一陣子，隨後才回過神秉持他的專業素養做過一輪基本檢查。結束這場謎樣的晨間健檢後，他清了清喉嚨，對總統開口說道：「長官，沒有不敬的意思，但我是個醫生，不是獸醫，所以很難保證結果百分之百準確。不過目前看來，以一隻熊而言，您的健康狀況一切正常。」

玩偶熊是沒有眼白的，但麥克發誓，面前那隻一絲不掛的白熊現在的表情肯定是在翻白眼。

「謝謝你，醫生。我的確也沒感覺哪裡有異常──除了變成這模樣之外。」

姑且算是解除了健康疑慮後，接踵而至的就是服儀問題。既然變成了這圓潤蓬鬆的模樣，身材向來保養得宜的總統原本的衣服目前肯定是都沒法穿的，但感謝上帝，特勤局最不缺的就是人高馬大的壯漢。片刻後，套上麥克找部下張羅來的寬鬆連帽運動服，至少先避開了在白宮內裸奔的危機，早已錯過平時進辦公室時間的總統疲憊地嘆口氣。

「要先去橢圓辦公室嗎，長官？」

「是啊，工作可不等人，而且說不定梅森或艾倫他們會有什麼辦法解決這個……」

看著總統一邊喃喃說著他自己都不相信的自我安慰，一邊還要彎下身，柔聲勸說仍滿臉擔憂緊抓著他熊掌不放的少年照常去上課，麥克忍不住搖搖頭。不知為何，他腦中瞬間浮現出萬聖節活動時，副總統那身完美的巫師造型跟他莫測高深的神祕笑容──好吧，如果是那位老人家，也許真的會有辦法解決。

毫不知情自己正被地表最強特勤當成最後的浮木，年邁的副總統在往幕僚長辦公室沙發上落坐時打了個噴嚏，引來梅森側目。

「長官，你還好嗎？」

「喔，我沒事，大概有什麼人在說我閒話吧。」

三言兩語閒聊過後，現任總統在白宮中最倚重的兩人就著稍後要跟總統商討的議題談論起來。而距離總統以他的新造型（？）抵達橢圓辦公室，大約還有半小時的時間。


	3. Chapter 3

出乎意料的，在一開始的訝異之後，副總統與幕僚長的反應至少比麥克想像中要平靜一百倍。事實上，如果不是他能確定這兩人跟自己同樣都是絕無可能對總統不利的人，他說不定都要開始懷疑根本是他們對總統下咒了。

當幕僚長把文件扔在一旁，忙著向那隻坐在辦公桌後的白熊從他的電腦登入密碼一路問到一週來的各項決策細節，好確認總統即使變成了熊，智商、記憶力與判斷力仍與原先無異時，副總統悠閒地坐在沙發上喝起了咖啡。旁觀著這場在橢圓辦公室內突然展開的總統隨堂考，老人的神情近乎愉快。

「副總統先生，你不覺得這整件事──難以置信嗎？」

「『當你排除了一切不可能的因素之後，無論餘下的有多不可能，那也必然是真相。』孩子，前人智慧值得學習啊。」

自暴自棄地想著自己這時候是否該乾脆回對方一句『這太簡單了，我親愛的華生』，麥克用盡他所有自制力才忍住沒對副總統表現出任何不敬。看出他幾乎從頭頂溢出來的不滿，川布搖搖頭，站起身拍了拍他的肩膀，而後朝辦公桌前已經開始搬出不知何時讓助理拿來的掌紋、聲紋、虹膜辨識器往白熊逼近的幕僚長走去。

「梅森，可以告訴我你拿著那些東西對準總統是想做什麼嗎？」

認份地伸出熊掌貼在儀器上，一臉無奈的總統開口為正忙於擺弄儀器的好友兼幕僚長代答。不得不說，即使變成這熊樣，眼前的玩偶熊垂眉、略側著頭的神態跟總統偶爾會有的那種困擾表情還真有幾分相像，讓川布不由得露出了微笑。

「我這樣沒辦法好好握筆簽名，所以得先認證我的身分，然後不能代簽或用印解決的文件也許就蓋掌印吧……」

「或者，副總統先生，即日起由你全權代理，法規上這應該也是可行的。」

看著幕僚長眼放精光的神情，想起自己期待已久，排定在下週要去釣魚的休假，川布聳聳肩，若無其事答道：「但都變成這樣了，生物辨識還會吻合嗎？唉呀——」話才說到一半，儀器亮起了完全不科學的綠燈，而且接下來的聲紋與虹膜辨識也跳出了相同結果。「恭喜，看樣子你的確是總統。」

「……艾倫，我以為我們在半小時前就已經達成那個共識了？」

「小心駛得萬年船啊，總統先生。」

眼睜睜看著一隻熊擔任總統的適法性問題用不可思議的速度獲得解決方案，麥克張了張嘴，像是想說些什麼，卻又無話可說，只得再度回歸沉默。畢竟，到頭來，那還是班傑明‧艾許，對麥克‧班寧而言，這就是他唯一需要的解答。

「對了，總統先生，你下午會跟國防部長見面是嗎？」

「對，參謀總長也一起。怎麼，你認為露絲他們對這狀況會有什麼意見？」抬頭看向川布，總統皺起眉，一臉玩偶熊不該有的苦悶表情。

「我毫不擔憂她對你的忠誠，不過，班傑明，就我所知，麥米蘭部長是位泰迪熊收藏家。」

望著總統聽見副總統這句話之後僵在那裡的模樣，麥克心想，如果熊也會臉色發青，那大概就是這個樣子吧。

※

事實又一次證明，露絲‧麥米蘭部長果然是位女中豪傑，她意志力之堅強非比尋常。相較於見到總統現況後就持續處於夢遊狀態的參謀總長，除了一開始的詫異，再到雙手交握、滿臉驚喜地從頭到腳打量總統足足超過五分鐘的舉止之外（麥克一瞬間考慮起是否需要把國防部長列入潛在威脅名單）麥米蘭在會談中一切如常、態度從容……好吧，那有點過譽了，畢竟她從頭到尾滿臉詭異笑容，還時不時看著總統頻頻點頭的表現很明顯讓總統有些坐立難安。

平安無事結束談話，表情仍有些呆滯的參謀總長帶著他的待辦事項先退出了橢圓辦公室，留下國防部長與總統在室內相對。

「總統先生，我可以提出個不情之請嗎？」

因應今早開始的非常事態，麥克沒有像平時一般在辦公室外待機，而是始終站在辦公室內一角警備。聽見國防部長不尋常的發言，特勤的警戒本能讓他忍不住站近了些，以備不時之需。

「說吧，是什麼事？」

「長官，可以讓我擁抱你一下嗎？」

「啊？喔，當然可以……嗚呃──」

毫無防備就遭到對方使盡全力的熊抱襲擊，總統瞬間發出了像是被勒住脖子般的哀號，但在麥克立刻要衝上前拉開國防部長時，回過神的總統朝他擺擺手，示意自己並無大礙，而後用熊掌敲了敲麥米蘭背部，發出溫和的抗議。

「露絲、露絲，你抱太緊了，冷靜點。」

聞聲後，麥米蘭立刻放鬆了擁抱的力道，但仍然足足抱到麥克再度打算要衝上前去把她給拉開才總算放開手。似乎終於恢復了些許平時的冷靜與幹練，麥米蘭露出有些尷尬的表情。

「抱歉，長官。但你實在太完美了！無論尺寸、毛色、做工、還是抱起來的觸感，全都是收藏家眼中的逸品。啊，除了這身衣服，當然休閒服造型也很普遍，可是這布料質感太糟了，之後請讓我準備些泰迪熊專用服飾帶來好嗎？」

看著信任的部下懇切的神情，總統愣了好一會，才有些僵硬的點點頭。「好、好的，那就麻煩你了。」

目送麥米蘭那欣喜若狂、只差沒有轉圈跳躍著離開橢圓辦公室的背影，麥克走到還呆站在辦公桌邊，遲遲沒從方才那陣衝擊中恢復過來的總統身旁。

「長官，你還好嗎？」

「……認識這麼多年，我還從沒見過露絲那樣子。」

「因為這是你頭一次變成一隻玩具熊吧。」

「這倒也是……」

「你需要休息一下嗎？還是吃些東西？等等……這麼一說，你今天什麼都沒吃沒喝？班，你覺得哪裡不舒服嗎？需要我叫醫生過來嗎？」

「麥克，不用了，我沒事，真的！說起這個……」

連忙制止精神緊繃起來的特勤組長，總統歪著頭，陷入了短暫沉思，接著望向麥克，露出欲言又止的猶豫表情。

「怎麼了？」

一面考慮是否要不顧總統意願總之先把那其實派不上用場的白宮醫師叫來，又或者乾脆把剛離開的泰迪熊專家請回來，麥克催促對方繼續說下去。

「從早上到現在，我發現自己完全沒有任何生理需求。不覺得渴不覺得餓，甚至也不會想上廁所，雖然還是有心跳跟呼吸，行動自如，但就是……好像真的變成一隻玩偶熊的感覺？」

看著一本正經說出以上經驗談的白熊，麥克忍住了想抓住他搖晃說你現在本來就是一隻熊的衝動，勉強擠出了回應。「呃，你會覺得疲勞或想睡之類嗎？」

「目前是不會想睡，不過剛才我的確覺得很累，有種全身非常沉重的難受感，但……」在麥克專注的視線下抬起熊掌抓抓臉，總統有些靦腆地續道：「也不知是怎麼回事，剛才露絲抱住我好一陣子之後，現在突然就覺得輕鬆多了。」

「麥克？」

話才說完，發現他的特勤先是瞪大雙眼直盯著自己看，接著還雙手抱胸，露出極為認真的表情用力思索起來，總統遲疑地呼喚對方。回應著他的呼喚，麥克站得更近了些，朝總統伸出雙手。

「長官，讓我實驗一下，可以嗎。」

「實驗？什麼意思……咦？」

疑問才說到一半，總統就被麥克抱進懷裡，整個陷入驚愕的僵硬狀態。僵了幾秒後，或許是把白熊的毫無反應判斷成同意，麥克甚至收緊雙手，試著把懷中的巨大玩偶熊往上舉了舉。

「麥、麥克！你在做什麼？」

「嗯？我不是說了，我在實驗。你現在感覺怎麼樣？天哪，班，你現在還真的輕得像填充玩具一樣。」

「那是因為我現在就是一隻泰迪熊！」

哼了一聲，全身放鬆下來任由他的特勤抱著，總統把頭靠在對方肩上，輕輕閉上雙眼。擁抱間，麥克的體溫透過西裝傳遞過來，讓他有種彷彿被放到暖洋洋的太陽下享受日光浴的感覺，全身逐漸充滿活力，於是他忍不住笑了出聲。

「班？」

「這感覺挺好的，好像在充電。」

看著白熊笑瞇了眼的愉快表情，麥克不自覺也跟著微笑起來。

「那就好。所以看樣子你從早上到剛才都是靠康納抱著你不放的那段時間過活的了？」

「經你這一說……大概是吧。」

「不吃不喝只需要擁抱？哈，這還真是經濟又環保。」

「閉嘴，麥克，別鬆手。」

「是，總統先生。你覺得夠了的時候就跟我說一聲，行嗎？」

拍拍總統毛絨絨的腦袋，聽見他輕輕應了一聲，麥克沉默下來，繼續讓那還有些疲憊的白熊停留在溫暖的擁抱中。


	4. Chapter 4

經過好幾天的調適，白宮內的一切似乎又回歸日常──即使總統變成了熊，日子還是要過的。而拜國防部長的專業（？）所賜，總統的衣櫃也很快獲得了一次爆發性的補充。

「⋯⋯真有需要準備這麼多套衣服嗎？」

這到底是希望我維持這模樣多久？按下浮上心頭的懷疑，盯著爆滿的衣櫃，總統一臉茫然。

「她說，多幾件總比備少了好，也方便長官挑選。」

「我平時連領帶都不太想挑了……」

「──下次，你負責去跟麥米蘭部長收下這些，你就可以當面跟她反應。」

「還有下次！？」

聞言，剛換好西裝，正用熊掌努力打領帶卻始終不得要領的白熊顧不得繞到一半的領結就朝麥克發出震驚的呼喊，於是當然又再度失敗，讓他瞬間滿臉挫敗。

「長官⋯⋯班，交給我吧？」

嘆口氣，麥克往前幾步，站到總統身邊朝他伸出手。

默默看著麥克動作俐落地為自己迅速打好領帶，總統跟著也嘆了口氣。

「好吧，我想露絲只是太熱心了些。」

「⋯⋯我肯定那程度超乎你想像。」

將領結做好最終調整再順手理了理衣領，麥克輕擁無精打采的白熊，拍拍他背後以示安慰。出乎他意料之外，白熊抱著他遲遲沒鬆手。

「班？你還好嗎？」

「沒事，我只是需要補給。不知怎麼回事，康納今早一靠近我就開始過敏，直打噴嚏，所以我讓他別勉強──麥克，把你的寵物梳收回去，這是命令！」

「麥米蘭部長建議可以用這個梳理你的毛……」對上懷中白熊惱怒的目光，他聳聳肩，把梳子收回了口袋。「這麼說起來，班，你是不是變黑了點？」

「有嗎？」歪著頭，總統打量起自己沒被服裝遮住的部分，但除了蓋掌印會用到的部位明顯有些髒污之外，他倒是沒感覺有什麼不同。

「有。有一半大概要感謝前天那群小惡魔？」想起前天的開學演講後，那些前仆後繼奔上來想要摸摸總統的孩子們，麥克忍不住翻了翻白眼。

「小孩子嘛。雖然被硬揪著毛不放是有點痛沒錯，不過他們沒惡意的，只是好奇而已。」皺皺鼻子，似乎想起了幼年的康納，白熊語帶懷念。

「也許這就是康納過敏的原因？」輕撫變得有些灰撲撲的熊毛，麥克若有所思地說道。

「但現在這樣子……難道要我把自己塞進洗衣機？」

「如果你想成為第一個把自己淹死在洗衣機裡的總統，我們或許可以試試。」

看著想像那畫面而忍不住笑起來的白熊，麥克搖搖頭，在準備鬆手前緊抱了他一下。

「我會再去徵詢麥米蘭部長的意見，總是有辦法的。」

麥米蘭提供的方法出乎意料的簡單，所需要的只有洗髮精、海綿、吸水力強的大毛巾、以及吹風機。真正困難之處反而在於如何抵抗公關部想讓白宮攝影師拍攝清洗狀況的要求。

「我的老天！梅森！你去讓他們清醒點好嗎！我這是要洗澡，你見過哪任總統把入浴照放上網給人看的嗎？」

「我想他們也沒見過哪任總統是泰迪熊的，所以……也許你可以考慮穿著泳褲？當作拍海灘照就行了。」

眼看著原本就待人親切，自從變成泰迪熊之後看起來更是人畜無害的總統先生幾乎要跳起來變成襲擊登山客的野熊，一旁的副總統連忙開口補救。

「等等，只在洗好之後拍照可行嗎？到時候得把你弄乾，用毛巾擦一擦什麼的，康納也可以在旁邊陪著你，畫面應該會挺溫馨。你知道總得給些材料讓他們提供給記者，否則你的發言人會被生吞活剝的。」

看向雙手一攤的川布，再看向點點頭的梅森，總統垂下頭，不情願地做出了妥協。

於是在一個晴朗的週日午後，用洗髮精對水打出整盆泡沫後，麥克與康納捲起袖子、拿起海綿，開始合力擦洗白熊柔軟的毛海。花費大半小時，總算完全清去白熊身上的髒汙，除去所有殘餘的泡沫後，麥克抓起毛巾包住他邊搓邊拍，粗魯的動作讓白熊忍不住在毛巾底下發出抗議。

「爸，你別亂動，不快點弄乾之後萬一發霉怎麼辦。」

把另一條全乾的毛巾舖在地上以便讓白熊之後坐在地板上，康納邊拎著吹風機尋找插座邊對父親諄諄告誡。

「還是你更想被我塞進烘乾機？我相信那可以順便讓你有個嶄新的捲毛造型。」

朝從毛巾下露出臉，忿忿不平瞪著他的總統，麥克咧開笑容。

「行了，我去把攝影師放進來，康納，你先開始幫他吹乾吧。」

於是，當攝影師進到室內，他首先看到的就是金髮少年窩在地上，拿著吹風機朝白熊肚皮上吹的畫面。丟下邊偷笑邊開始按下快門的白宮攝影師，麥克走近艾許父子身旁，拿起另一把吹風機，往總統還濕漉漉的頭頂吹了起來。

被暖烘烘的熱風四處吹拂，要不了多久，前一天忙到深夜才就寢的總統便感到昏昏欲睡。發現父親搖搖晃晃打起盹來，康納抬頭望向麥克，無言詢問他的意見。

「先吹到全乾再說吧。」

摸摸手邊那顆已然蓬鬆乾燥的腦袋，把風口往下移，麥克在低聲應答的同時站得離總統更近些，好讓白熊在一個點頓後能把整顆頭靠到他身上，進入更舒適的午睡姿態。

經過兩人漫長的吹整，米白色的泰迪熊終於完全恢復到許多天前那乾淨鬆軟的模樣。看著仍睡得一臉安詳的白熊，麥克猶豫片刻，而後謹慎地將他的總統抱了起來往臥室走去。剛被吹乾的白熊觸感蓬鬆而暖和，還散發著總統慣用的那款洗髮精的香味，但或許感受到了被抱起時的搖晃，他在麥克懷中動了動，才又趴在特勤肩上繼續他安穩的午睡。跟在他們身旁的康納則在看見父親並未被驚醒後，立刻仰頭朝麥克一笑、比出讚賞的手勢。

至於這和平的瞬間是否有被白宮攝影師給捕捉下來，又是否在照片上傳後創下了白宮帳號史上最多轉推次數的紀錄，就都是另一個故事了。


	5. Chapter 5

白宮恐攻事件後，麥克‧班寧成了白宮之中一個有些特殊的人。倒不是他因此獲得了什麼特別待遇或好處（雖然那堆被塞在防潮箱裡的勳章可能該算是好處），但無論有意無意，在他一個人殺進白宮、成功解除國安危機並救出了總統後，所有人對待他的方式總不可能還跟先前一樣。即便是總統也沒有例外，只不過他的狀況對麥克而言更像是回復到以前；當然，如今他們的交情又比那時更加緊密。他很清楚過往可能從沒有哪任總統跟特勤如此親近，但說實在話，又何曾有任何總統與特勤經歷過他跟班一起經歷的這些事？

白宮整修進度幾近完成、他與利亞的婚姻也將屆結束時，琳妮曾問過他為什麼當時選擇衝進去。麥克當下無法回答，因為對他而言並沒有所謂的選擇，他腦中壓根沒閃過任何不衝進去的念頭。而他實話實說之後，琳妮只是盯著他看了許久，最終搖搖頭，笑著嘆口氣便轉移了話題。

身為當事人之一的總統倒從不曾問過這個問題，反而在某次發言人向他徵求回應時給了麥克另一個答案。

「關於麥克？」

「是的，有記者想知道您個人對班寧探員的觀感。」一反通常措詞明確的俐落態度，白宮發言人逡巡了數秒才又接續下去。「他表示，他提出這問題是因為他知道當初夫人的意外是班寧的責任，所以他──」

總統聞言停下了正在簽名的手，抬起頭，從眼鏡後方投向對方的目光讓這位資深幕僚感到自己似乎瞬間變回當年校園裡那個口試時被教授釘在台上動彈不得的菜鳥。不過下一刻，總統的視線迅速轉到了照常站在門外的麥克身上。幕僚與官員們來來去去，因此橢圓辦公室面向走廊的那扇門在談論的事務不甚機密時維持敞開並不算什麼稀罕事，只是這來得太過湊巧的旁聽還是讓麥克的表情瞬間緊繃起來。

「那不是他的責任。他會被調職，是因為我沒辦法面對那件事不是任何人的責任。真要說，那是我的責任。我們會在那個時間那個地點遇上那件意外，是因為我的行程；而瑪姬不是優先被救出來的那個人，是因為我是總統。」

「總統先生──」

朝低聲呼喚他的麥克舉起手掌，阻止他繼續說下去，總統再次看向桌前神色僵硬的幕僚。

「麥克是特勤，但他也是我的朋友，是我的救命恩人──事實上，我當他是我的家人。我不會問你那是那家報社的那位記者，因為我還想尊重你的職責。不過你必須清楚告知那位記者，其他話題他想怎麼發揮都行，但我不會容許他在報導裡指出那件事是麥克的責任，半點暗示也不成，我想你很清楚當總統的家人遭遇惡意報導時白宮該怎麼處理。你聽明白了嗎？」

「我明白，長官。」

嚴厲盯著表情審慎的幕僚幾秒，總統輕輕點了點頭，隨即將他的注意力分回桌面上那些待簽的公文上。難以察覺地悄聲鬆一口氣後，發言人也重整好表情，恢復他一貫的態度完成後續的彙報。

待到白宮發言人結束彙報，退出橢圓辦公室好一陣子之後，趁著空檔摘下眼鏡、伸個懶腰活絡僵硬的肩膀，總統看向始終靜立在門邊的麥克。

「麥克，我剛說的可是真心話，而且康納肯定贊成我的意見。」

「我可不贊成。那不是你的責任，班。」

朝那五味雜陳的神情搖搖頭，艾許露出微笑。

「我跟你說的不是過去，而是現在跟未來。」

「班⋯⋯」

「晚上交班後來陪我喝一杯？我記得你明天應該是輪休。」

毫不掩飾臉上那吃定了對方一定會來的表情，艾許兩手一攤，進一步催促麥克作出回答。「還是我得出動康納親自來邀你看個電影什麼的？」

聞言後，麥克忍不住笑了出聲，表情瞬間緩和下來，綠松色的眼底滿是無可奈何。「當然不用，我很樂意奉陪。」

「那就這麼說定了。」在助理敲響另一側的門準備入內的同時，艾許挑起眉，用一個得意的笑容結束了這段簡短的對話。

大約就是從那之後，除了陪同運動健身之外，偶爾與總統小酌幾杯又或是加入艾許父子難得的家庭電影日也成了麥克生活的一部分——即使總統如今變成了一隻熊也不例外。

與總統一同坐在橢圓辦公室旁的私人書房內，拿起眼前那杯白熊用他那兩支熊掌夾住酒瓶斟好的酒，麥克喝過一口後朝他瞄了一眼，毫不意外地對上一雙羨慕的眼睛。

「……要來一點嗎？」

「被酒浸溼之後你要幫我弄乾嗎？」

「反正本來就是我跟康納幫你烘乾的。」

聳聳肩，瞧見白熊衝他的回應露出那不服氣的表情，麥克忍不住悶聲笑起來，隨後又吞下一口威士忌。

「走著瞧吧，我恢復之後絕對會獨吞那瓶你盯上很久的波本。」

「少來了，班，你一個人喝？照你的酒量可能到你卸任那天都還喝不掉半瓶酒吧。」

「我是控制著不喝過量，可不是不能喝。」

「是是是。那至少現在這瓶麥卡倫分我多喝些行嗎？」刻意煞有其事點點頭，麥克將空杯推向總統面前。

儘管朝他瞪了一眼，總統倒也毫不吝惜地將酒又一次滿上。

「你還真是沒把我這總統看在眼裡了？」

「很遺憾，現在可是我的下班時間，長官。」

把酒瓶放回桌面，看著麥克毫不客氣繼續啜飲琥珀色烈酒的享受模樣，總統往後一靠，窩在沙發上嘆了口氣。

「也許你說的對。要是到卸任時都還是這副模樣，別說半瓶酒了，我連半杯都沒得喝。」

「嘿，不會的，今年就快結束了，也許過年後你就變回來了？」

「希望如此。年後就是國情咨文了，當然這樣子還是可以演講的，不過我比較想用原本的模樣上台。」

苦笑一聲，白熊兀自搖頭，滿臉失落。看見他無精打采的神色，麥克皺起眉，放下酒杯，立刻起身坐近到白熊身旁的空位。

「班。」

轉頭看向身旁男人擔憂的表情，總統伸出熊掌拍拍對方上臂安慰道：「沒事的。往好處想，至少這模樣沒造成我什麼損失，也不影響我完成職務。而且可能聖誕節前這樣挺應景，梅森前兩天還說我的民調上升了。」

猛然握住那毛絨絨的溫暖手臂，把白熊一把扯進懷裡抱著，麥克的表情霎時從憂慮轉變成有些惱怒。

「麥克？」

由於這段時日裡已經習慣了對方的擁抱，儘管一臉困惑，總統也並未從麥克的臂彎中撤出，而是調整到一個更安定的位置坐定在麥克懷裡。或許是威士忌的作用，麥克的體溫比平時要更高些，呼吸間輕拂白熊鼻梢的氣息也略帶酒香，讓他感覺此刻的擁抱傳來的能量也比平時更加暖熱。

維持那彷彿鬧脾氣的男孩一般的神情好一陣子之後，看看懷中那仍舊疑惑不解，卻始終沒再開口追問他的白熊，麥克把對方抱緊了些，才重重嘆出一口氣。

「好吧，對我而言你變成現在這樣也是有點好處的。」

「……怎麼說？」

「無論如何我都還能給你個擁抱，而不會覺得什麼忙都沒能幫上。」

「麥克……」雙掌搭在他的特勤肩上，白熊拉開些許距離，滿臉訝異地望著對方。「你認真的嗎？你居然覺得你什麼忙都沒幫上？」

迎上玩偶熊那驚詫到有些滑稽的表情，麥克忍不住勾起嘴角。「好吧，我說得有點誇張了。不過我的確常感覺自己能做到的總是不夠多。」

搖搖頭，白熊伸掌輕叩男人腦袋側邊，滿臉難以置信。「我看我該找個時間安排你去做腦部斷層掃描之類的。身為一個特勤，你做得已經太多了，麥克，你不需要那樣要求自己。」

「我以為你說過我們是家人？」將白熊被話語噎住的模樣盡收眼底，麥克伸手揉揉他毛髮蓬鬆的頭頂。「對我來說，為家人可永遠沒有所謂的付出太多。」

凝視他片刻，白熊垂下眉，露出近似憂愁的神情。「我的確真心那樣想，但是麥克，我不希望你因此認為你對我跟康納就有任何義務或者……」頓了一頓，他終究沒把話繼續下去。

「你知道嗎，你從來沒有問過我。」

「麥克？」

「從記者到琳妮到利亞，甚至包括你的幕僚們，我的同事們，連康納都問過。當然我不見得都有回答他們，可是他們都好奇過，只有你從來不問。你從沒問過我當時在想什麼，為什麼會衝進白宮。」

「麥克……」

「你還是不打算問嗎？我現在倒是很想回答。」

「──為什麼？」

「因為那是我當時唯一想到要做的。因為你在那裡，班。」緊盯著懷中的白熊，麥克藍綠色的雙眼在室內暖色光線映照下呈現出翠玉般的溫潤光澤。「我想你其實早就知道答案了。」

猶豫了數秒後，總統用幾乎微不可見的幅度點了點頭。「我一直認為我只是不需要去問自己早已知道答案的問題，不過現在看來，我只是沒有勇氣去問而已。」

「說出來之後就發現這意外的簡單，對吧？」

「的確。」

相視一笑後，麥克再度把對方擁緊些，接著使出那種在白宮內堪稱康納專利的孩子氣動作，把半邊臉給埋進玩偶熊毛絨絨的頸側，惹得白熊發出笑聲。

「當然了，沒人能跟露絲比，不過我猜你其實也挺喜歡泰迪熊的吧。」

「確實不討厭。不過你也不算猜對，我喜歡的──是你。」

猛地抬起頭，趁著白熊看向自己正試圖回應些什麼話的空檔，麥克湊上前去把自己的唇貼在對方嘴角蹭了一下。而後，正當他笑得開懷，打算先一步開口的瞬間，異變發生了。

砰的一聲，一眨眼間，他發現眼前的白熊已然不見蹤影，取而代之的是這些年裡無比熟悉的那副面容，以及頓時沉重壓在他身上的成年男人的重量。

從發生在幾秒之間的不可思議中回過神來，麥克目不轉睛地瞪著懷中那個彷彿已相隔大半輩子不見的男人。他從不知道他原來有如此思念眼前金髮男人的輪廓、笑容以及他海藍色的眼睛。

「老天，你變回來了。」麥克喃喃低語。

聞言，愣神的艾許才開始自覺到全身上下的不同，接著他抬起手，看看自己的手掌，再摸摸自己冒出些鬍渣的臉龐，一臉驚奇看著麥克。

「我不是在做夢吧？」

「歡迎回來，班。」

收緊了如今攬住男人腰際的左手臂，麥克不自覺舉起右手，把艾許變長了些許的金髮往後梳撥，而後將手掌貼上他臉頰輕撫。反手覆住頰邊的手，艾許露出微笑，俯首湊近麥克面前，似是正要重複他們在他恢復原貌前的親暱接觸。

但也就在這一刻，書房的門被乍然推開。

闖進室內的是急匆匆正在尋找總統的幕僚長。然而與他開門前的預期全然不同，首先映入他眼簾的竟是總統整個人跨坐在白宮特勤組長腿上的畫面，而且總統還只有上半身穿著鬆垮的襯衫與套頭針織衫，下半身應該是一絲不掛──梅森忍不住在心中感謝上帝那套上衣是鬆垮的，至少有遮住該遮住的地方，並且迅速抬起手用手邊文件阻擋自己的視線。

「天哪！班傑明！我對於總統的私生活沒有意見！但你就不能回到住處再做任何你想做的事嗎？當然再怎麼樣也不會比當年某位把在這瞎搞的事鬧到要聽證會還差點被彈劾糟，不過你總該想想……等等？」

梅森放下手，無視總統毫不體面的儀容，滿臉訝異。

「你變回來了？」

往一時之間僵硬起來、乍看變得面無表情的麥克肩上安撫地拍了拍，艾許清清喉嚨，面不改色答道：「麥克剛才抱著我的時候我突然就變回來，接著你就進來了。你來得正好，我正要找人幫忙弄些衣服來，很明顯泰迪熊通常的著裝方式並不適合我。」

瞇起眼打量兩人的表情好一會之後，梅森點點頭，隨即轉身往門外走去。

「我讓助理去拿換穿的衣服過來。稍後你可能需要去戰情室走一趟，有些狀況需要報告，長官。至於這件事，」回過頭，幕僚長冷靜地用手勢往沙發上的兩人比了一比。「就晚點再談論細節吧。」

目送他快步離去的背影，艾許不由得搖搖頭，無奈一笑。「看樣子我是沒有不交代細節的權利了。」

「這個嘛，你是總統，所以看來是沒有？」

臉上浮現相似的無奈笑容，麥克用指節輕蹭過艾許耳際，然後托住他頦側，將他的視線帶回到自己這邊。重新將注意力放回面前的男人身上，艾許伸出手滑過那深棕色的短髮，湊上前，在兩人額頭幾乎相碰的距離停了下來。

「留下來等我？我想我們也還需要再談談。」

「好。」

「聖誕節，來跟我和康納一起過？」

「沒問題。」

「還有新年……」

沒等那問句結束，麥克順手一帶，消滅了兩人間若即若離的微小距離，將彼此拉進了一場綿密溫熱的漫長親吻之中，從一開始的唇面相觸，而後一次又一次，換氣吐息之間他們托住彼此雙頰，每一個吻都又比先前的更加糾纏深入，宛如喝進節日裡必備的香料熱紅酒一般讓全身逐漸發熱。

最後還是一陣慎重的叩門聲才讓他們依依不捨放開彼此。

從麥克身上挪開，盡力整頓好那身尺寸過大的上衣後，總統朝門外發出回應。聞聲開門入內的總統助理在看見室內狀況的那秒露出明顯鬆一口氣的表情，隨後立刻朝總統遞出全套衣物。

「總統先生，你的衣服。請問還有需要些什麼嗎？」

「謝謝，先這樣就行了。告訴梅森我等會就去找他。」

「是，長官。」

在助理離開後用最快速度穿好下半身衣物，換上自己久違的白襯衫，總統長長呼出一口滿意的嘆息。

「很高興能回歸原本的自己？」

被摟進熟悉的懷抱中，總統自然而然地依照這些日子以來的習慣回擁了對方。

「高興極了，你絕對沒法想像我有多高興。不過……我想我會想念這個的。」

把臉埋在男人的肩窩，他低語回覆，卻立刻聽見對方噗哧笑出聲來的反應。帶著憋不住的笑意，麥克收攏原本鬆鬆環住艾許身軀的雙手，牢牢緊擁他，右手沿著平順的襯衫布面來回摩娑那挺拔的背部。

「你怎會認為自己需要想念這個？」

「哦……呃，對，你說到重點了。」怔了一瞬，就著相擁的姿勢不動，查覺到自己的感嘆堪稱愚蠢，艾許旋即也爆笑出來。笑到一個段落後，他仰起頭，望進眼前那雙性感的綠松色眼眸，毫不猶豫在男人嘴角蜻蜓點水吻了一下。「等我回來。然後記得別把我的酒給喝光了，行嗎？」

「遵命，總統先生。」

撤出那溫暖的擁抱，對麥克刻意的回答皺皺鼻子，艾許拍拍他肩頭，轉身離開了書房。看著房門闔上，被獨留室內的麥克在書房繞了一圈，隨手拎起一本書，才又坐回到沙發上。為自己斟好一杯酒，舒舒服服窩在沙發上開始打發時間，麥克有個預感，他的總統很可能在時鐘長短針於十二的位置重合之前都回不來。閱讀途中，一度被派來請他先行離開以免空等太久的助理以及其後不斷流逝的時間，都證實了他的預感。就在他手執半杯酒、起身在總統的書櫃前慢條斯理挑選第三本書時，房門被倉促打開。進門的總統滿臉疲倦，卻在確認到麥克尚在室內的瞬間露出了笑容。

「麥克！你還在？」

「我正打算再喝一杯就走人。」

看著抓起酒瓶也給自己斟上一杯之後向自己走近的艾許，麥克朝他舉起酒杯，玻璃杯在空中交會，叩出清脆聲響。眼見艾許立即一口氣灌下大半杯酒，輕咳兩下才長長吁出一口氣的模樣，麥克飲盡自己杯底所剩不多的威士忌，隨後不動聲色地從對方手中撈過空杯，將杯子一同隨手擱在書櫃邊。

「累得夠嗆？」

「你就別讓我回想了。」

搖搖頭甩去臉上瞬間陰霾，更湊向前，艾許把手勾上麥克腰際，鬆鬆摟住他。把唇貼上眼前男人烈酒入喉後微微泛紅的臉頰淺吻一下，麥克把手按上對方後腦勺輕輕一帶，接著使勁加重回擁力道，直到艾許在他頸側笑了出聲。

來回梳摸掌下的暗金色頭髮，麥克在他耳邊低語。「很晚了，你早點休息吧。」

「你不留下？」

抬起頭，艾許用蔚藍雙眼直盯著麥克發出問句，然而他那毫無疑問之意，警醒中又帶有幾分落寞的神情讓麥克忍不住回以微笑。

「不。至少不是今晚。我可不希望有人途中又被叫回戰情室，到時那可就真的很難熬了。」

「好吧，我也有同感。」嘆口氣，艾許把雙手挪到麥克頰邊，捧住他的臉龐，以拇指滑過那因鬍渣增生而觸感粗糙的肌膚表面。「反正總得留些事讓休假時不無聊，是嗎。」

偏過臉往在嘴角磨劃的指尖一吻，麥克俯首將嘴唇貼住了艾許的。酒氣在兩人纏綿的吐息間流竄，帶來近乎昏眩的沉醉感。親吻間，艾許不由得將麥克抓得更緊，麥克則在侵入嘴內的靈巧舌尖搔過上顎瞬間把扣住對方腰身的雙手用力一帶，往前頂去，激出彼此那聲伴隨輕顫、轉瞬就被吞沒在口腔內的呻吟。

微喘氣稍稍鬆開對方，麥克控制住想再度親吻鼻稍前那還半瞇起眼的男人的衝動，勉強開口試圖轉移注意力。

「嗯，我們……聖誕那天見了？康納的禮物你買了沒？要我幫你一起買嗎？」

「早就準備好了，你可記得別跟我送重複了。」

無視他的努力，用自己的鼻尖蹭蹭他的，艾許向前逼近，舔咬麥克濕潤的下唇。

「我還有三分鐘，麥克，所以你還欠我個晚安吻。」

麥克準備要抗辯的話語模糊在熱烈的親吻裡，最終於耳鬢廝磨以及褲檔間緊繃部位那若有若無的摩擦之中消失無蹤，轉化為迷離的戀人絮語。

至於他最後是否真能準時在三分鐘過後離開室內，恐怕就只有窗外那尊配合將屆的聖誕新年假期而安置在花園裡，臉上掛著燦爛笑容的雪人知曉真相了。


	6. 番外：聖誕夜

初入白宮的頭兩年，雖然一家三口都算不上多喜歡大衛營，不過在方便的選擇有限的狀況下，身為一個多年來都有些工作狂，其實並不那麼懂得如何度假的人，艾許總統從善如流依循傳統，總帶著第一夫人跟兒子就近在大衛營度過夏季假期與聖誕新年。但那個對所有人而言都太過森冷殘酷的聖誕夜過後，隔年，他以忙碌為由，無視親近的幕僚們或多或少的憂慮目光，索性與康納就只在白宮內閒散度過假期。再隔年，由於恐攻事件對白宮及其周邊造成的莫大損害，事件過後的下半年，在各項重建事務與原有的職務累加中，他忙得不可開交，也當真沒心情抽身度假，於是假期同樣被隨意打發過去。直到今年，眼看他跟度假無緣的運氣似乎終於走到盡頭，夏天帶著康納一起前去的瑪莎葡萄園島更獲得男孩的熱烈好評，讓他決定新年也要跟兒子再一起好好享受個放鬆假期時，卻又發生了變成泰迪熊這齣匪夷所思的插曲。

當然硬要說起來，一隻泰迪熊也還是可以度假的，不過只要想到好好的新年假期都勞師動眾去了棕櫚泉，別說沒法盡情游泳或泡溫泉了，連高爾夫球或滑雪，光是如何拿好器材就是個大問題，總統還是在跟男孩商量過後有些沮喪地取消了度假計劃。然而，或許該說因禍得福，就在聖誕前夕，與變成泰迪熊時同樣機制成謎，他突然就恢復原樣（白宮醫師為此煩惱到遞出辭呈又被他當面慰留），並因此讓他得以將一位新成員拉進艾許家聖誕晚餐的餐桌上──儘管按照康納的說法，這個老面孔早就是他們家的榮譽成員了。

總算趕在晚餐前離開橢圓辦公室，剛返回住處不久，脫下西裝外套，才正要解開領帶，艾許就聽見敲門聲以及康納跑去開門後的歡呼聲。單手還搭在領結上，他從臥室裡探出頭來，立刻看見那位意料之中的訪客一手抱著顯眼的禮盒，一手搭在男孩肩頭，滿臉笑容。有別於平日的西裝筆挺，以私人拜訪名義進入起居區的麥克身穿淺灰色套頭毛衣搭上休閒褲，整個人看來放鬆而溫暖。從男孩身上移開視線，他立刻發現了正一邊扯開領帶，一邊朝他們笑著走來的艾許。

「這麼大個盒子，你到底帶了什麼？」

「抱歉，這是最高機密，只能讓康納揭曉。」

把領帶隨手往沙發椅背上一掛，看著麥克對康納眨眨眼的神秘表情以及兒子瞬間亮起來的眼神，艾許伸手拍拍男孩後背。

「去把你的遊戲先停下吧，我們準備開飯了。」

目送男孩踏著輕快步伐往電視前移動，艾許轉向麥克、瞇起眼，露出打量目光。接收到他意圖明確的視線，麥克倒並未立刻回應，而是背過身走遠幾步，把禮盒擺到客廳角落的聖誕樹下與另一個尺寸小上一截的禮盒作伴，之後才偏頭往那緊跟在他身側，也來到精心裝飾過的樹旁的男人瞥去，綠松色的眼中滿是笑意。

「別擔心，只是盒子大了些，絕不是會貴重到讓人覺得我在巴結你的東西。」

衝他拙劣的玩笑哼了一聲，艾許故作認真地開口回道：「我可不擔心這個。我擔心的是我的禮物會不會被你的給比下去。」

「這我可就沒法保證了。」

伸手執住艾許的手，把他拉近到即將構成一個擁抱的距離，麥克凝視對方帶笑的溫潤藍眸，正準備再說些什麼時，已經又回到他們身旁的男孩發出了催促。

「爸，麥克，快點，菜都要涼了！」

相視一笑，看著康納往飯廳竄去的身影，兩個男人分開些許但依舊兩手交握，跟在他後頭緩步走去。

「你跟他說了？」

「當然。」

「他怎麼說？」

「算我運氣好，要是換成他有喜歡的人卻這樣慢吞吞的，人早就被別人追走了。」

「──就這樣？」

「就這樣。」

瞟了麥克那訝異之餘明顯從緊張中放鬆下來的神色一眼，艾許忍不住搖搖頭。

「那是我兒子，那可是康納，你不覺得你擔心過度了嗎？」

「這件事不一樣。」

瞪他一眼，麥克難得做出了有些底氣不足的含糊回應。

「⋯⋯當然這不是說我會找別人，總之，換作是其他人也就罷了，你是麥克・班寧，你不知道美國總統嫉妒他兒子崇拜你多過崇拜他嫉妒到快發瘋嗎？」

聞言後噗的一聲笑出來，麥克稍稍握緊了掌中的那隻手。

「好吧，我現在知道了。我只是、你知道，他是你兒子，得二選一的時候我相信你肯定是選他的，所以⋯⋯」

使勁往麥克的手回握，艾許不容錯認地白了他一眼。

「對，那是我兒子，我可是把他教得很好，至少絕對沒教成一個會去問他爸當他跟麥克同時掉下水時爸爸要救誰的孩子。」

「這還用問？當然是我來救他，你可以留在岸上就好，而且康納很會游泳。」

「麥克。」

看見對方更明顯的白眼，醒悟到重點不在那裡，麥克連忙尷尬地清清喉嚨，點頭表示理解。

「咳，我懂你的意思。總之謝了。」

「記得去跟康納說吧，我可是先跟他說過了。」

往麥克臉頰輕輕一吻，再看向正站在桌邊朝兩人吐舌擠出個鬼臉的康納，艾許朝他聳聳肩，把那總算露出釋懷笑容的男人拉往他們家的餐桌。

在溫馨笑語間享用過白宮主廚預先準備好的聖誕晚餐後，三人收拾好餐桌，端著南瓜派回到客廳。趁著艾許繞去廚房拿冰淇淋的空檔，康納重新開啟飯前停下的遊戲，拖著麥克一起坐到電視前，迅速把設定改到雙人模式。

等到拎著一桶冰淇淋的總統回到起居室時，一大一小已經在電視機前全神貫注進入戰鬥模式。拜他超凡的動態視力與反射神經所賜，儘管在電玩方面是個十足的門外漢，麥克還是挺快就抓到些訣竅，讓康納對他的表現很是滿意。看著一時半刻還沒打算停下的兩人，艾許搖搖頭，先在每塊南瓜派旁各放好一勺香草冰淇淋，站在原地想了想，隨即又帶著冰淇淋桶走出去。沒多久，他再度抱回另一桶所剩不多的巧克力棉花糖冰淇淋，窩在沙發上一邊觀看兩人奮戰，一邊挖食。

在冰淇淋隨開著暖氣的室溫逐漸融化到快要淌流到派皮邊上時，隨著麥克一聲懊悔的低喊，康納笑著按停了遊戲，丟下還在喃喃抱怨如果換成實戰自己一分鐘內就可以徒手解決那敵人的麥克，他回頭往茶几上拿起自己的那盤南瓜派，不忘對父親發出叮囑。

「爸，別吃光了，那桶我幾乎都還沒吃到。」

「啊，但這桶只剩一點了⋯⋯我用南瓜派跟你換？」

看看已經幾乎見底的冰桶，艾許露出有些為難的表情，好聲好氣地跟兒子商量起來。好脾氣的康納其實也並不真想爭那幾口冰淇淋，不過還是難免露出有點不甘心的表情，啃起了他的南瓜派。

「康納，這次就放過他吧？畢竟他先前好一陣子沒法照常吃喝喜歡的東西。」

「我才不會計較這點小事。不過，麥克你真不夠意思，總是站在爸那邊。」

「有嗎？」

「有，你可偏心了。」

放下遊戲手把，瞄了艾許正把手上那匙冰淇淋塞進嘴裡的心虛表情一眼，挪到沙發上坐在他身旁也端起飯後甜點，麥克對康納回以坦然笑容。

「抱歉伙伴，他是我老闆，拜託你多體諒了。」

「大人老是來這套。」

三兩下解決掉自己的那塊南瓜派，康納在嘴裡嘀咕幾句，隨即撈過原本屬於父親的那盤甜點，把自己的叉子戳到另一份南瓜派上宣示主權。三言兩語解決掉小小的甜食糾紛，飯後點心時間終於順利結束後，麥克與康納再度回到電視前奮戰起來。難得悠閒的總統則戴好他的眼鏡，坐在沙發上配著遊戲音效還有跟麥克與康納有一搭沒一搭的對話，慢悠悠消化起他的閱讀清單。眼看這個平安夜就要能名符其實平安度過時，一陣有些急促的敲門聲打斷了這個夜晚輕緩的節奏。門一開，身穿休閒便裝的幕僚長就站在門外，今天難得準點離開辦公室的他顯然也是剛從家中又直接趕來。示意梅森稍候，艾許走回電視前在按停了遊戲仰頭看向他的男孩身旁蹲了下來。

「爸，沒關係的，你去忙吧。」

揉揉康納柔軟的金色頭髮，模糊地輕聲道歉後，他朝麥克投以請託目光。接收到對方點頭回應，總統嘆口氣，隨即起身跟梅森離開了起居室。

等到他回來時，室內一片寂靜。開在新聞頻道的電視音量被調到最低，起居室內也都已收拾整齊，而麥克正拿了杯咖啡坐在沙發上翻閱他離開前留在那的書本。

「康納呢？」

「他先去睡了。」

往走過來的男人遞出手上還半滿的馬克杯，看著對方喝下一口咖啡，坐到身旁的空位後捧著溫熱的杯子疲憊嘆息的模樣，麥克伸出手把他擁進懷裡。

「他說明天等你一起拆禮物。」

放下手中沒喝完的咖啡，艾許雙手環在他腰間回抱住他，半邊臉貼在他肩頭，閉眼往那觸感極佳的毛衣上蹭了蹭。

「嗯。但願可以吧，理論上新的情報中午才會進來。」

無言從艾許後腦到頸部一路往下撫過，麥克將手掌停在他背上熨貼著，只以拇指指腹在襯衫表面輕輕反覆摩劃，聆聽他平緩的呼吸。靜靜相擁良久，在麥克正猶豫著想要開口時，艾許驟然睜開眼往後退開，拉住那原本在背上溫柔安撫他的手作勢起身。

「班？」

「差點忘了，我有東西要給你。」

隨艾許的牽引一同起身，看著他關上電視，並在拉著自己往臥室方向移動時順手關上了起居室大燈，麥克眨眨眼，卻也並未作聲。直到兩人進到總統臥房，艾許才鬆開手，從茶几上拿起一個包裝簡潔的禮盒交給他。

「聖誕快樂，麥克。」

「領帶？」一邊拆著包裝，麥克隨口道出猜測。

瞬間就被猜中謎底，艾許搓搓鼻子，默默點了點頭。看著他有些不是滋味的神情，麥克笑著從褲袋中掏出了一個小禮盒。

「別擔心，我也沒什麼創意。聖誕快樂。」

撕去包裝，細心掀開盒蓋，艾許朝手中那對青金石袖扣露出笑容。

「老實說，我原本猜是領帶夾的。話說回來，你到底買了什麼給康納？」

聽見那貌似漫不經心的疑問，麥克挑起眉，仔細凝視艾許片刻，而後彷彿感到不可置信地搖搖頭。

「不是吧，你居然是真的很在意？」

「麥克，別鬧了。我只是……」在單人沙發上坐下，往茶几上擱下禮盒，艾許朝仿傚自己落坐在對座的男人瞪了一眼。「我不喜歡一個問題明明已經有答案了卻懸在那不能知道的感覺。」

「是是是。不過總統先生，我想你知道，要獲得答案是需要付出代價的。」往茶几上那瓶其實一進到房內就吸引了他目光的酒瓶比了比，麥克咧嘴一笑。

「班寧，我想你大概忘了，我前幾天說的可是這瓶酒我要獨吞。」

「班──」

無視那拖長了尾音的呼喚，艾許離座單取了一個玻璃杯，逕自往杯子裡注了滿滿的香醇酒水，接著靠坐到麥克的沙發扶手上。

「不過我是個慷慨的人，所以如果你照我的方式來，我還是很樂意跟你分享好東西。」

「什麼方式？」

仰頭注視艾許就著杯緣啜飲威士忌的得意神態，麥克嘴角勾起笑容，抬手探往對方側腰輕柔按撫。似是極為滿意他的領悟力，艾許蔚藍的眼裡笑意更深，接著他慢條斯理含進一大口酒，傾身湊近那個等待著他的男人。渡進嘴裡的酒轉瞬間就被嚥下，然而老實說，除了那以威士忌飲用標準而言有些過高的溫度，麥克對自己喝下了什麼幾乎毫無知覺。緊接著又是另一口酒，這次他總算在唇舌交纏間感受到些許烈酒入喉後從腹中回竄的熱度以及盈滿鼻腔的醇厚酒香。停下繼續含入威士忌的動作，艾許的嘴停在他鼻尖啄吻。

「好喝嗎？」

閉上眼把鼻子往前微頂，麥克故作沉吟後答道：「唔，我需要多嚐幾口才能判斷。」

一陣輕笑聲之後，帶來美酒的溫暖雙唇一次又一次貼回到他嘴邊，誘使他再三張嘴迎入那與威士忌一同侵入口內，喧賓奪主的舌尖。要不了多久，艾許手中的酒杯已然淨空，麥克在吮吻間把按在他腰上的手用力一帶，將人從扶手上拖進了懷裡。似乎早已把品酒的事拋在腦後，兩人持續難分難解地狂熱探索彼此口腔內部的每一處敏感點，直到酒杯掉落在地毯上發出咚的一聲悶響，才總算給了他們一個換氣的機會。回望逼近眼前的藍眸，從那之中看見與自己同樣灼熱的欲求，麥克伸舌舔去溢流到對方下巴凹痕的酒滴，在那上頭啃咬一口後才低聲開口。

「非常美味。謝謝你的款待。」

「那我的答案？」

往下舔吻艾許頸側，停留在喉結位置盤旋吸吮，聽著他喘息間壓抑住的呻吟，麥克在解開他襯衫繼續往下前做出回應。

「只是樂高而已，我送了他一組白宮。」

「嗯……麥克，等等。」原本在麥克髮間挑逗撫觸的指掌突然收緊力道，逼得他不得不從對方的鎖骨上移開。有些不滿地抬起頭，麥克皺眉看向此刻神情古怪的艾許。「白宮？這是什麼玩笑嗎？」

「不是，我之前答應過他要跟他再解說一次白宮重建後的各項佈置，所以才想到不如也送他個模型。而且這就不會跟你送的電玩遊戲重複。」

「你又要教他新地方讓他可以躲得找不到人了？」

笑著用前額頂住艾許用額頭輕撞過來的攻擊，麥克綠松色的瞳底閃爍頑皮的光彩。

「我也可以教你，如果你想知道的話。」

「我知道這個做什麼？」

「天曉得，可能是讓我享受一下只有我找得到你的樂趣？」

聞言，艾許在原本打算要吻他的前傾中頓住，靜止在那極近的距離審視麥克許久，直到麥克幾乎忍不住要開口發出疑問時，他突然抽身離開，而後跪坐到沙發前方地面，一言不發地伸手鬆開麥克褲頭，在麥克的驚訝中掏出那已經有些許反應的重要部位。

「班？你做什──」

錯愕的疑問還來不及問完，麥克就眼睜睜看著對方俯身把他的前端送進嘴裡，然後立刻因視覺衝擊以及那包裹住下體的濕暖刺激屏住了氣息。男人的口淫一開始有些猶豫，充滿摸索與試探的生澀感，但在感覺到麥克不由自主粗重起來的呼吸與明顯膨脹硬挺的器官後，吸舔與唇齒磨蹭的細節都越發大膽起來，逐漸蔓延的快感讓麥克必須拼命抓緊扶手才能控制住不要用力擺動腰身、朝那折磨著他的嘴裡粗暴抽送。然而不顧他的努力，一波緊跟一波攪亂他呼吸的吸吮後，男人猛然將他吞沒得極深，伴隨緊窒接觸直竄腦門的劇烈快感讓他只來得及勉強喊出一聲警告，接著就全身緊繃地射了出來。

儘管在麥克出聲時就迅速退開，艾許還是趴在對方腿上重重嗆咳了幾下才抬起頭，一邊繼續咳著，男人伸手抹去沾染在嘴角與頰邊的白濁，然後扶著麥克的大腿借力起身，單膝卡入麥克敞開在沙發上的兩腿之間，整個人再度親暱倚靠著他。從高潮後的茫然中回過神，看著眼前那面色紅潤，喘氣喘得像是剛結束晨跑一般的男人，麥克近乎感到暈眩，如果不是他完全確信自己的酒量，他可能都要以為自己醉到出現了幻覺。

「輪到你了，麥克。」

耳邊嘶啞的嗓音和那引導他摸向對方西裝褲檔間隆起的手讓他不由得閉上眼強迫自己冷靜幾秒，儘管他立刻發現那半點用都沒有。

「班──」

把所有疑問拋諸腦後，呻吟著呼喚對方，麥克揪住艾許敞開的衣衫往下拽，狠狠吻上那充滿自己氣味的嘴唇，同時單手從拉開的褲檔間侵入，握住那脹滿慾望之處搓揉起來。嚥下男人被他的吻封進嘴裡的低喊，麥克毫不放鬆地按摩過每一吋那在他手中完全勃起的敏感部位，另一手則緊扣住艾許腰身，在他被快感侵蝕到終於支撐不住，腿一軟往麥克身上傾倒時穩住他。把頭抵在沙發椅背上，艾許喘息著伸手攬住麥克肩膀，上半身與對方緊緊相靠，用他依舊有些沙啞的嗓音發出埋怨的嗚咽。

「麥克……快、唔嗯……快一點，這裡好擠。」

「那挑在這裡是誰的主意？吭？」

「抱歉，是、是我……所以、麻煩你，噢，幫忙解決？」

因著麥克貼在他耳邊的不滿反問笑了出聲，艾許斷斷續續地回應，隨後擺動下身往麥克的方向蹭去。配合他充滿索求意圖的舉動，麥克低下頭在他耳殼上細密的吮咬，同時將愛撫他快感來源的手圈得更緊些，加快原本時急時緩來回套弄撩撥的頻率，要不了多久，他依偎麥克的身軀傳來一陣顫抖後，緊接著就是手頭黏濕的觸感以及解放後他更加壓靠在麥克身上的體重。

感覺到自己的下半身因這些接連襲來的感官刺激又抽跳了一下，麥克對著懷裡的金髮男人沉聲催促。

「到床上去，我想我們都需要更徹底的解決一下。」

「嗯，好主意。」

肢體糾纏與無止盡的擁吻間，兩人總算同心協力抵達了床鋪。胡亂褪去所有衣物，他們迫不及待將所有理智連同服裝一併拋棄在地面，最終房內只留下本能與渴望，等到他們終於能拾回理性自我，在一片凌亂的床鋪上平靜相對，已經是好一段時間之後的事了。

看向閉眼側躺在自己身旁，呼吸已恢復平常節奏的艾許，麥克湊上前親親他的眉梢，手指下意識再探向艾許側腹那道他方才已觸碰過無數次的傷痕來回撫摸，隨著他的動作，艾許睜開雙眼，溫暖的海藍眼裡透出疲累與饜足。抬手扶住麥克側臉，艾許動了動嘴喃喃低吟他的名字，換得了這夜裡又一個熨熱的親吻。結束親密的唇舌交流後，他更靠向麥克胸口，伸手握住那隻還在他腹部逡巡的手掌。

「……雖然我很想知道，可是我不能知道。我不能只讓你可以找到我，麥克。」

「喔，所以是這麼回事。」頓了一頓，收緊環抱在艾許肩頭的手把他攬在懷裡，麥克笑著嘆息。「我還以為你是酒後亂性，正想著以後該怎麼找機會拐你多喝點。」

「你想得也太美了。」

「考慮到我現在都跟總統睡到一張床上了，我的確有樂觀的理由？」

聽進他調侃般的答覆，艾許先是笑了出聲，接著卻反倒皺起眉頭。

「我只是覺得……這樣讓你只能一直等待下去，對你並不公平。」

「但我認為值得，非常值得。」

凝視他還是有些掛懷的表情，麥克輕輕搖頭。

「這樣吧，我有個提議。」對上艾許疑問的目光，麥克斂起笑容，一臉認真。「你也記得等著我，那就行了。不管遇到什麼意外，置身在什麼危急情況下，如果我沒在你身邊，你無論如何都要撐下去，我一定會趕到你身邊去。」

「──我想我們原本在說的應該不是這種極端的狀況？」

「的確不是，但即使是這麼困難的事，你也已經為我辦到過了，不是嗎？」

動也不動直盯著麥克片刻，終究放棄把話題扯回正軌，艾許無奈地嘆了口氣。

「你是個呆子，你知道的吧。」

「只要你陪我一起傻，我不介意。」

吻上艾許嘆息後卻又不自覺露出微笑的嘴角，麥克把兩人交握的手導向下方，一起挑弄彼此那稍事休息後又開始恢復活力的敏感器官。埋首到麥克肩上逐一啃咬起自己剛才留下的諸多吻痕，感受著麥克在頸側的濡濕吮吻帶來的麻癢感，艾許閉上眼與對方再度一同捲入那陣讓他們體溫迅速上升的渴求，這一次，直到雙雙踏進夢鄉，他們都沒能再從那泥沼般令人越陷越深的熾烈慾望中清醒過來。

至於隔天一大早，神清氣爽醒來的康納在客廳跟飯廳裡都找不著人的狀況下闖進了父親的臥房裡，結果讓才睡沒幾小時的兩個大人差點赤身裸體就從床上驚跳起來，就都又是後話了。


End file.
